1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an extension unit coupled to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An extension unit, such as a port replicator or a docking station, for a notebook personal computer is well known. A notebook personal computer is received on the surface of such an extension unit. In this case, a connector is disposed on the surface of the extension unit. This connector is connected to a connector of the notebook personal computer. The extension unit enables connection of various kinds of peripheral devices to the notebook personal computer.
The extension unit includes a lifting member capable of protruding out of the surface of the extension unit. The lifting member is designed to move in the vertical direction between an enclosed position and a protruding position. The lifting member is enclosed in the enclosure of the extension unit when the lifting member reaches the enclosed position. The lifting member protrudes out of the surface of the enclosure when the lifting member reaches the protruding position. The lifting member is coupled to an operating lever placed in the side surface of the enclosure, for example. The operation of the operating lever realizes the vertical movement of the lifting member.
While the notebook personal computer is mounted on the extension unit, an operator pulls out the operating lever in the extension unit. The lifting member thus protrudes out of the surface of the enclosure. The lifting member moves from the enclosed position to the protruding position. The lifting member urges the bottom of the notebook personal computer upward. This results in disconnection between the connectors.
In this case, the lifting member has to stay at the protruding member. The operating lever correspondingly has to stay out of the enclosure of the extension unit. When the operator lifts the notebook personal computer, for example, the power cord of the notebook personal computer is sometimes caught at the operating lever. This is supposed to result in a fall of the extension unit from the top of the desk to the floor, for example. The extension unit can be damaged.